The Forgotten Daughter
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Natasha is the only daughter of the Scott Clan, but she wasn't known in the halls of Tree Hill High. Her uncle called, wrote, sent care packages. Natasha loved her roommates, friends, her on-again-off-again boyfriend, but always flirting partner.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

"Come on Nattie, we are going to miss the party," Kate Tuney call out.

"Hold on Katie, and what have I told you about calling me Nattie," a voice calls from the bathroom.

"That only Reid and your brother can call you that, to everyone else it is Natasha or Nat," Kate calls back, "And don't call me Katie."

"I won't if you won't," say s fifteen year young lady walking out of the bathroom.

"Wow can't wait to see what Reid says," Kate says looking at her.

"Why do you say that Kate," Nat says as she walks over to her vanity.

"Let's see black leather skirt with red halter top," Kate says standing behind her friend.

"So," Nat says looking at her friend as she finishes brushing her long blonde hair.

"So he is going to go all protective boyfriend on you, and I thought you two were off again," Kate says looking at her friend.

"We are off again and have been since June, and I don't care, I am going to have some fun and if Reid has a problem with it too bad," Nat says dropping her vibrant red lip gloss into her black sequin clutch.

"Yeah let's go and you have a good point. Plus didn't he break things off," Kate says grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Exactly so he does not get to act like a protective boyfriend since he decided he didn't want to be one," Nat says grabbing a short leather jacket and her clutch.

"Let's go, I can so not wait till we are Juniors or Seniors," Kate says as they walk out of their dorm room.

"Trust me I know, the Freshman and Sophomore party at Nicky's is not the same as the one at the Dells but at least Nicky is cool enough to throw the Freshman and Sophomore this party," Nat says as they walk down the hall.

"That is a good point," Kate says as they walk over to the elevator.

"P;us next year we will be at the Dells," Nat says as the elevator doors open to reveal the fours Sons.

"Hey," Kate says kissing her boyfriend after walking in.

"Hey Nat, how was your summer," Caleb asks giving her a hug.

"Hey Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Pogue, it was boring, Mom wasn't home, Dad was riding Nate's ass, Nate was either with Tim or Peyton. So it was just me and Keith, well me, Keith and Lucas, but that is still weird," Nat says hugging the three boys.

"So glad to be back," Tyler asks after hugging her.

"Glad to be home," Nat says smiling.

"So the evil grandparents didn't come in," Reid asks as she stands next to him.

"Yeah for the 4th of July and that was it Thank God," Nat says.

"They were that bad," Pogue says breaking away from Kate.

"My grandfather completely ignored me after asking me how was school, especially when he found out I joined the swim team. My grandmother attempted to seem interested but was always trying to keep the peace between my brother, father, grandfather, and uncle," Nat says.

"That really sucks, how bad was Tim," Kate asks.

"Don't know, blocked him out by the third day of being home, because hen was either hitting on me, asking me out, making sexual comments, or watching me like he was an addict and I was his choice of drugs," Nat says.

"You are right this is home to you. How was your uncle," Caleb asks, smirking at the jealously slash over protectiveness in Reid's eyes.

"He was good, still madly in love with Lucas's mom but won't say anything," Nat says. "Okay enough about me and my crappy summer, what did you do?"

They all laughed before starting to explain what they had done.


	2. Time to Party

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Time to Party**

"Well if it isn't my favorite six," Nicky says as he puts two Sprite and four Cokes on the counter.

"Hey Nicky, how was your summer," Nat asks accepting a Sprite.

"Boring without all of my favorite High School kids here," he says working away.

"Is Abbott here," Reid asks looking around.

"Not that I know of, and no trouble tonight," he says looking at him.

"Please Nicky that is impossible for Reid to accomplish," Nat says sipping her Sprite as it was only her and Reid now at the bar.

"It is not," he says looking at her.

"Fine, if you can manage to not get into one fight with Aaron, even if he starts it, I'll," she starts.

"You'll what," he asks looking at her.

"I'm not going to tell you, you are going to have to wait and see," she says sipping her drink.

Reid takes the op before placing it on the counter before turning to Nicky," what these Nicky," before dragging her on to the dance floor.

"What are you doing," she asks him as they reach the ares of the bar where everyone was dancing.

"I wanted to dance and I didn't want you to say no," he says putting his hands on her hips.

"Reid what are you thinking," she asks looking at him.

"I am thinking that I have missed you all summer," he says as they dance.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was also thinking that I was very stupid and made a terrible mistake last June."

"Oh no, oh no you are not going to go back to that same old speech. No way, no how."

"I don't want that either, I miss our phone calls, e-mails, texts, web cam conversations. I miss you and me, I want us together, all the time, full time and not apart."

"You have said this before and I believed you and than you broke my heart for the third time in ten months."

"I know but I'm being serious, tell me what I need to do to make you believe it this time."

"The Fall Duke Basketball Tournament for Varsity is in two weeks, we will see how you do there, that is if you decide to tag along," she says before leaving him on the dance floor.

He looks around before walking over to the guys as she walks over to a group of girls.

"Who wants to tell me what the Fall Duke Basketball Tournament for Varsity is and why it seems like a test," he says sitting down at the table.

"Her brother got moved up to Varsity this year, so he'll be there, with probably her father and grandfather," Caleb says looking at him.

"It's the earliest scouting for Duke University's Basketball team and fully ride sports scholarships," Tyler says looking at him.

"So the three of the most important men of her life will be there," Reid asks looking at them.

"Definitely a test of commitment," Pogue says looking over at the girls.

"I don't think he is going to go, he doesn't have the balls," Kate says looking at her.

"Even if he did they would destroy him. Now Nathan maybe the star attention of the family but no one is good enough for Natasha Mae Scott," Nat says.

"Not to mention he knows nothing about basketball," Kate adds.

"Doesn't stand a chance with those three," Nat says smirking.


End file.
